Pheniox in the fire
by WriterLola24
Summary: AU- Kurt's a wealthy fashion designer with a 3 year old daughter. Blaine's a part time firefighter who happens to be at the right place at the right time. First glee fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first GLEE fanfic. I usually write ARROW...so be kind with the comments. Please.**

1

It was approaching midnight and the guys were playing a not-so friendly game of poker. Blaine was down by $150! Ready to lose even more the alarms went off. Loading up and heading out the guys went to work.

"Between 2nd and 3rd on Park." The dispatcher said.

"Copy that" Blaine confirmed.

"White male, 5'3 outside."

"Copy that we are 5 minutes out, over." Sam replied.

"Another white male, 5'10 approaching site." Dispatch informed.

Sure enough Blaine saw a man fly out o his car and head toward the flames.

"Is he crazy!?" Sam bellowed.

The firefighters filed out of the truck. With Blaine leading, him and Sam went inside. William and Puck went to the other man doing a routine check up. The other men were on standby.

Inside the building Blaine strained his ears listening for anything over the roaring fire. Him and Sam had split up to cover more ground. That's when he hears it. "_Annabelle_!" It was a desperate cry not far to his left. Going around the debris he saw the man pushing against a door. "Stand back!" Blaine yelled through the door. The man and and Blaine combined forces and the door caved, taking them, with it. Blaine grabbed the man so he landed on top of him. He immediately regretted his decision when he landed on the oxygen tank.

"Daddy!" He heard a cry.

The man scrambled to a cowering figure in the corner of the room. It was a little girl, no older than 4.

The man scooped her up in his led them out of the room. The house was crashing down around them. He radioed to find, Sam was out safe. He looked around the fire licked up the walls. Windows were out of the question. They were forced to go out they way they came in. He was careful around the falling beams checking the man and child every second.

"Watch out!" He heard before a solid figure knocked him to the ground. There was a beam trapping the man. His daughter laid in his out stretched hands. Blaine stumbled to his feet. He moved to lift the beam.

"Not enough time!" The man gasped smoke filling his lungs.

"Take her and go!" He wheezed. Blaine shook his head he pulled a cloth out of his suit and gave it to the girl holding it over her nose until her hand replaced his. This would only buy him a few minutes. He pulled on the beam. Nothing. Checking his surroundings he saw a slightly smaller beam. Using it to lift up the other he drug the man out with his other hand.

"Can you stand?" He asked urgently. The man tried but fell right into Blaine. Blaine wrapped an arm around the man and picked up the girl. Only then they finally escaped the burning house.

**Short opening to get an idea of this story. Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another shortie due to tying this together. It's kinda like chapter 11/2...but so far I'm loving the feedback! This chapter features a kinda OC Rachel...sorry I tried to put **_Blaine's thoughts _**sorry if I failed**

2

_Flashing lights_.

Paramedics rushed toward me and I handed Kurt's limp body over. The girl however, clung to me. A quick check over showed she was fine.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Annabelle!" A woman frantically called behind the took them to the medic before telling the officer to let the woman through. She rushed over but I stopped her.  
"I'm sorry Mrs..."  
"Berry. Rachel. What happened? Are they alright!" She rushed. _Man was this woman loud._  
"Mrs. Berry your husband and daughter are fine. Slight smoke inhalation, and your husband may have a concussion...but that's all." _Was that laughter?_  
"Husband! Kurt?" She giggled.  
"We're friends, since high school. And we live together but he's gay so..." She turned pink. _Gay? Nope! Shut it Anderson! Stay on task! _  
"I'm sorry I'm rambling! I was so worried! I got the call at work and I thought-" she sobbed._ I hate when women cry! What do I do?_  
"Auntie Rach?" A small voice called. _Thank gods above_.  
"Annabelle!" Rachel beamed. She hugged the girl to her tightly.  
"Where's daddy?" Annabelle cried. Rachel looked at me. _Why do I have to be the bad guy?_  
"Don't worry sweetheart. Your daddy's with the nice lady inside that car." I said guesturing toward the ambulance. _Nice lady? I hate that woman! Respect her, but hate her._  
"Can I see him?" She asked hopefully._ A beam fell on the man for crying out loud. He could have not only a concussion but 3rd or 2nd degree burns! Maybe 1st!_ I looked at the adorable blue eyed little girl in front of me and my heart crumbled. _I'm a sucker for kids._  
"I'll go see." I caved. Walking toward the ambulance I got inside.  
"His 3 year old wants to see him. Possible?" I asked. The medic looked at me as if I had grown a second head.

"This young man needs a hospital! Which is _exactly_ where we are going as soon as you leave!" She said pushing me out the door. Baffled I all but stumbled to the woman and child. _This job sometimes sucks!_  
"He's going to the hospital." I told Rachel. She clamped a hand over her mouth and forced the tears back.  
"Auntie! Where's daddy going?" Annabelle asked impatiently.  
"We're going to see him babygirl." She said in a shaky voice. She was shaking all over.  
"If you don't mind me saying, you're in no condition to drive. Which is why I'll be." I stated calmly. She looked at me curiously. _Please! I'm as worried as you._  
"Why? You don't even know us!" She said in hysterics.  
" Kurt saved my life. The least I can do is bring his daughter and friend to him. We'll have to take your car of course." Rachel nodded. I sprinted back to the truck; threw my equipment in and soon we were piled in Rachel's Nissan. To say this day was full of surprises would be an understatement. _This all started with a well dressed, blue eyed man who ran into a burning building to save his daughter. Then saved me._


	3. Chapter 3

**short and sweet fill-in WARNING: switches between 1st and 3rd person. I TRIED to incorporate** _Blaine's thoughts_ **but...it's harder than imagined. So sorry!**

3

Blaine anxiously pulled into the parking lot.

He didn't know these people, yet he feared for the man as well.

They entered the lobby and went straight to the receptionist.

"How can-"

"Kurt Hunmel! What room is he in?" Rachel interrupted. The woman looked at her annoyed.

"Please." Blaine told the lady. She looked at him and smiled sweetly.

"Ok" she said pulling up his information.

"Kurt Hummel

Brown hair, blue eyes...

20 years old...

Engaged...

Burn unit...

2nd and 3rd degree burns

10th floor

Room 1864A"

She muttered while clacking away. _Engaged_? Blaine thought. In his daze Rachel and Annabelle had begun to walk towards the elevator.

"You know, I get off at 6. Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" The woman asked. _Was this woman serious?_

"Sorry. Other team." Blaine called running after Rachel and Annabelle. He almost wished he caught the lady's face.

To say the elevator ride was tourture would be an understatement. Annabelle continued to ask about her father; Rachel looked as if she were about to break; While Blaine's thoughts were invaded by this Kurt.

_Who is he? Who was the other man? His fiancé? Why all these questions about a stranger? Why do I even care! He's just another guy! Another blue eyed, hazel haired, slender built, silk voiced...hero... No! Stop it right there Anderson! He's engaged! As in soon to be married! He's in the freaking hospital for saving your sorry a-_

Finally 10 lit up in bright lights, they quickly left.

Walking down the hall they found Kurt's room. He was awake.


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot of mushy Blaine thoughts. Mostly reunion.**

4

He was talking furiously on the phone. _He has this little crease on his forehead that's simply adorable! Stop thinking like this!_ Blaine scolded himself looking away. He caught the end of Kurts conversation.

"No excuses! We are DONE!" Kurt all but slammed his phone onto the stand. He huffed a sound of aggravation and pain. _Ouch. Wait that's a cast arm!_

"Kurt!"

"Daddy!" Rachel and Annabelle cried in unison. Annabelle leaped onto the bed and engulfed her father in a hug. Kurt, surprised, managed to hold back a moan when his daughters hand touched his burnt back.

"Hello angel." He said wrapping his good arm carefully around her. Blaine was about to melt into a puddle!

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Can you come home?" Rachel began her ramble. Kurt hushed her.

"Rachel. I'm fine. My backs a little burnt, sore but fine. And Ill have a cast...broken arm and all" Kurt replied calmly. Rachel and Blaine let out a breath. _That's not worst case._

"Where's Drake? I thought he'd catch the ambulance with you. I didn't see him at the...house." Rachel finished.

"Drake? The 5'3 white male who called dispatch?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him startled. _Smooth_.

"He's probably being questioned around now." Blaine said dropping his gaze. _Way to go Anderson. _

They were saved by the doctor coming in.

"Family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Kurt answered. _Wait what?_ Blaine's head snapped up to Kurt. Kurt was focused on the girl in his arms.

"Ok. Well , I'll admit you had us a little concerned. However we expect a full recovery within the next couple of months." He informed. "Medication for your burns and scheduled weekly checkups and you'll be set." Kurt's jaw dropped. "Do you have any questions?" He asked. Kurt was too stunned.

"Kurt has a fashion show in 3 months! Fashion week! He's representing VOGUE!" Rachel cried in hysterics. _Vogue_! Blaine felt his jaw drop.

Kurt shook his head. "Is there ANY way this thing will be off by then?" He asked pleadingly. That puppy-dog face was enough to make Blaine turn his gaze away.

"Slim, but not impossible." The doctor said firmly.

"Ok." Kurt whispered. The doctor smiled.

"You can go home after I get the papers filled. Then someone will need to pick up your prescription." He said jotting down something. He left shortly after. Kurt groaned and fell back into his pillows.

"What's wrong daddy?" Annabelle asked.

"Nothing's wrong Angel." He said kissing her hair. She pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Sure?" She asked. Kurt touched his nose to hers.

"Positive." He said. She pondered this before nuzzling her head into his neck. She fell asleep.

"So...are you the one I owe for helping me save Belle?" Kurt asked Blaine. Who had hidden himself in a corner. _Me! It was you who saved me! Blaine screamed to himself._

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He replied reaching out to shake Kurt's hand.

"But it's I who owe you for my life." Blaine added.

"Let's just call it even." He said smiling warmly and accepting the handshake.

"Kurt Hummel."

Blaine tried not to think too hard about how smooth and delicate Kurt's hand felt. _Like silky warm sheets and that smile could-not thinking about this!_

"And thank you, for bringing them here. I'm sure Rachel was in hysterics." He said glancing at her. She turned red and lightly smacked his arm.

"Shut up." She yelped. Then she hugged him.

"I was so worried about you!" She whispered. He kissed her hair.

"I think...I'll go back to the department..." Blaine said gesturing toward the door. _Time to go._

"Thank you!" Rachel called to him. He was about to leave when he turned around.

"If you ever need anything, call me." He said scratching down his number on a napkin in the room. Kurt took it and shook his hand._ Please call me_! Blaine silently prayed.

"Thank you." He said with gratitude. Blaine left the room feeling uplifted. He made it down the hall and realized he'd taken Rachel's car. _Borderline, brain-dead, moron!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_SO sorry about delay! I had PARCC testing at school! _**

5

He had left his cell in his locker back at the station! _Stupid rules!_ He went to the lobby and sat down thinking.

_How could you forget? Kurt. That's how! Snap out of this all, too sudden, crush! The guys engaged! Except that phone call sounded...stop! You don't have the facts. It could have been the mailman for all you know! But "We're done." Sounds pretty final... _

A freakishly tall man sat down beside him and watched the hall tapping his foot.

"Excuse me? Do you have a cell phone by any chance?" Blaine asked. The man looked at him confused. He reached into his coat pocket and held up an iphone.

"Need to call someone?" He asked. Blaine nodded sheepishly. The man passed him the phone. He looked down and slightly gasped at the homescreen. It was the man and Rachel.

"What?" The man asked suspiciously.

"You know Rachel?" Blaine asked. The man looked at him closely.

"She's my fiancé." He said simply. Blaine's mind went into overdrive. _What were the odds!_

"How do you know Rachel?" The man asked.

"I-I was a firefighter on site and drove h-her and Annabelle here." Blaine stumbled. The mans eyes grew.

"Have you heard about Kurt? Annabelle? I've texted Rachel a million times but get no answer!" The man cried.

"Annabelle wasn't harmed. Kurt is a bit burned on his back and he broke his arm when he fell. But with medication and time he'll be fine." Blaine answered calmly.

"Thank god. When no one answered I was freaking out." The man said.

"I'm Finn. Finn Hudson. Kurt's step-brother." The man said. _Finn Hudson! Ohio State quarterback Finn Hudson! _

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine said. They were interrupted by Rachel, Annabelle and Kurt. Kurt was struggling to keep up and was shocked at Finns appearance. "Finn?" He asked approaching. Finn flew out of the chair and hugged Kurt. He let out a hiss of pain. Finn jumped back and a stream of apologizes flowed out.

"Finn. Finn. Finn!" Kurt finally silenced him.

"It's ok. I was just not expecting it." He said leaning forward to hug his brother. Finn turned and lifted Annabelle onto his hip in a one-armed hug while kissing Rachel on the cheek. Blaine rose out of his seat awkwardly. _Yet again, I'm a stranger at family time. _

"Blaine? What are you still doing here?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked at him and was taken back by Kurt. Finn brought clean clothes. It was a hoodie and sweats that were larger, probably Finn's.

_He's stunning even with overly large sweats._

_Not fair._

"I realized I drove Rachel's car." He answered face burning. Kurt looked away in a vain attempt to hide a smile. Blaine saw this.

"Great. You're laughing at me!" Blaine said throwing his hands up dramatically.

"No. Just amused." Kurt replied cheekily. Blaine smiled at this. His smile could melt the coldest heart.

"We can drop you off wherever you need." Kurt said sincerely. _From the lips of an angel. _

"If it's not a burden..." Blaine began. Kurt put his good hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaines heart spiked.

"It's not." was all Kurt said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Savor this two in one *laughing* it took a LOT out of me sorry for future mistakes!**

6

**_KURT POV-_**

After the words left his mouth he felt his face heat up.

_You don't even know the guy and here you are hitting on him! You only, just got away from one relationship Hummel! Barley..._

Blaine cleared his throat un-comfortably.

"If you could just drop me off at the station..." He trails off.

"Then thats what we'll do." I answered. Blaine smiled. His own lips turned up.

_God this guys turning me into a schoolboy!_

"Shall we?" I asked gesturing with his good arm. Blaine nodded a little too enthusiastically.

_I wonder- nope. Stop right there._

We started walking when I felt a little yet strong force ram into my legs. It was Belle.

"Daddy, can 'e go 'ome?" She yawned out. For once I didn't correct her grammar. I kneeled down and awkwardly picked her up in my good arm.

_She's a little heavier than I remember._ I think.

"I can take her." Blaine volunteers. I'm taken back by this comment.

"I didn't mean- I meant- you just looked like-" Blaine stuttered. _He's adorable._

He ceases rambling, face glowing red yet with a smirk. _Crap! Did I say that out loud?_ "Adorable?" He asks. I throw my head back closing my eyes. "Did I really say that out loud?" I plead. His answering grin was enough. I look back at him, face flaming.

"Daddy, your face is red." Belle says falling asleep on my shoulder. _Great, thank you Annabelle._

"I'm sorry. That was out of line..." I say. He chuckles.

"Not at all. I'll take it as a compliment." He says. I raise my eyebrow at this. _Is he gay? Normally my gay-dar is spot on but, this guy was grey area. _

"In case you're wondering, I am gay." He volunteers. I chuckle at his timeing. Then stop abruptly.

"Oh god. I'm not laughing at you! I mean, I'm gay too. It's just, I was..wondering...then you...said...I'm going to shut up now." I snapped my jaw shut so hard my teeth rattled. He began laughing. _His laugh was amazing, I hope to hear it more._

Then Finn and Rachel walked over.

"Kurt! We pulled the car up and were waiting!" She yelled half-heartedly. I sighed. _Perfect timing._

"Ok, we're coming." I'm careful as I walk, trying to not move Belle who was currently asleep. Blaine saw this. I wobbled a bit when my foot hit a crack on the sidewalk. I felt a hand on my lower back.

"Whoa, easy." He whispered. I shot him a thankful grimace. His hand never moved. A shudder ran through my body. We finally made it to the car. I realized it was going I be a challenge to open the door with Belle in my hand, let alone put her in the car seat. Blaine moved and opened the door. He put his hands around Belle and lifted her into his arms.

"I've got her." He said. He looked down at her and smiled genuinely before placing her in the seat. _Is this guy real?_ I started to walk around the car when an hand grabbed my good arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked. _His eyes were a honey color against the dark sky. _

"Uhm, I was going to sit in the back." I said.

"No! I mean. You can sit shot-gun. I'll be fine!" He exclaimed worried. _Worry? For me?_

"Ok, if your su-"

"Positive." He cuts in. I realize we are now closer than before and his hand had slid down to mine. _I was holding his hand!_ I let go quickly and avoided his gaze. I opened the door and slid in. A few moments later I heard another door shut. Rachel drove away. Blaine and Belle in the back with Finn in his truck behind us. Everyone was silent until-

"Do you know what started the fire?" Rachel asked. I groaned loudly.

"Not the time." I said.

"Now is the perfect time seeing as I can talk to you and you can't avoid me!" She screeched. I hush her pointing to Annabelle who was asleep.

"Please Kurt! We both know a band of elephants couldn't wake her!" She exclaimed. I glanced at her, a silent plea to drop it.

"Ever since you met Drake you've cut everyone off! You never talk to me unless it's about watching Annabelle! Who, by the way, you never discussed having until one day out of no where, there she was! Did you even want a daughter? Or was that Drake!" Rachel went on. I had enough.

"Stop!" I snapped.

"I never meant to abandon everyone. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about a lot of things. Especially Drake! You were right Rachel! Is that what you want to hear? You were right about him, the whole time! I was wrong." I choked on the words. _Drake_. Just his name made me flinch.

Rachel pulled the car over.

"What happened?" She looked at me. I looked away.

"Kurt!" She screeched. I forced myself to meet her gaze.

"I was trying to get out. I tried to call off the engagement. He wouldn't let me! He won't let us go!" I slammed a hand over my mouth. _To much information! _Rachel gasped.

"Kurt what do you mean?" Rachel asked cautiously. I shook my head. _This is not the conversation I want to have, ever. _

"Nothing." I mumble trying to back-peddle. She grabs my chin forcing me to look at her.

"Has he threatened you!" She cried. I cast my eyes down. Rachel would know if I lied.

"Kurt!" She cries. _Please don't ask! But she does.._

"Kurt has he hit you?" She asks, her voice dropping. _There it was. The shame and humiliation I've been carrying. _

"Tell me you reported him!" She screamed. I couldn't help the shocked look that took over my face.

"No! It was a stupid mistake! It happened once! It meant nothing! Let it go!" He cried. Tears flowing. _If Drake found out that anyone knew..._

"It doesn't mean anything? Kurt! He hit you! He threatened you!" She placed her hand over top of mine. I flinched.

"Kurt, did he have something to do with the fire?" She whispered. I did a quick intake of breath. _The thought has crossed my mind. But why would he?_

"I don't know." I finally answered honestly. She looked at me with a mixture of shock, anger and hurt. I turned away.

"I don't want you or Annabelle anywhere near him!" She hissed. I don't reply. _It's not my choice._

"You're coming home with me and Finn." She finalized.

"You just moved. There's no room for us. There's barley room for you and Finn!" I exclaimed. She put her fingers to her temples.

"What were you going to do then Kurt! Your house is up in flames, literally! Please don't say hotel." She glared at me. I looked out the window guilty.

"Unacceptable!" She screeched.

"You can stay with me." A voice floated from the back. _Blaine! Damn! I forgot he was back there! _


	7. Chapter 7

7

Blaine-POV

I knew I crossed many lines in asking. But honestly I don't care. My blood was boiling in anger. _How could anyone hit an innocent person? Especially Kurt! _

Kurt and Rachel gaped at me.

"Thank you for the offer but, I don't want to be a burden." Kurt says to me. "Or a charity case." He glares at Rachel.

"Thank you both for your concern but as I'm sure you heard, it's over. He's gone." He says. I catch a tone of reluctance. _Is he trying to convince us or himself?_

"Not up for debate. I know I'm nothing less than a stranger but it seems you don't really have a choice." I challenge.

"I promise I'm not a serial killer." I add to lighten the mood. I hear a muttered "that's what they all say." I smile. "My house isn't far. Its a two story, three bedroom, two bathroom. There's one of me. You and your daughter are welcome to stay at least the night." I bargain. He sighs. I know I've won.

"Just for tonight." He caves.

"Slumber party!" I say as obnoxiously cheery as I can. The effect is amazing. _Kurt laughs. Not chuckle. Laughs! And it's breathtaking. _

"Directions?" Rachel asks. I rattle it off.

"That's on the way to our apartment. We can stop by and grab you guys some clothes." She says glancing at Kurt.

"I know Belle's left clothes there...but I don't think I've left anything..." He says.

"Finn." Is her short reply.

"Unless you have any more of Finns high school clothes, Which I highly doubt." He huffs. She glares at him.

"Someone's in a mood." He sticks his tounge out at her childly. My heart soars as I choke down a chuckle.

We make it to Rachel's apartment within the next 10 minutes.

"It shouldn't take long, I'd leave Belle." Rachel says opening her door. Kurt grumbles and opens his door. I hear a gasp. I look at Kurt's chalk pale face staring at a black truck parked in the driveway.

"Dammit! How'd he know!" Rachel screeched. I was lost. "Kurt? What's wrong!" I asked worriedly approaching him.

"Drake." Is his only response. I feel everything clicking into place. _Drake was here. In the house._

Kurt shakes his head.

"Rachel, take a drive with Belle and Blaine. Come back in an h-" Kurt starts, I refuse to let him finish. "Not happening. I'm staying." I cut in. I get a pleading, done look. "Please Blaine." He whispers. I've never heard him so broken. It throws me off. _Was this the same sassy, know-it-all that was in the car 3 minutes ago? _

"I'm sorry. But I refuse to let you put yourself in danger, again. You've been through enough tonight." I put a hand gently on his shoulder. He huffs and looks to the midnight sky, as if searching for answers. "Fine. But promise you won't do/say anything. Even if he tries to provoke us." He asks. "I promise to do my best." I answered. _I'm not known for patience. And this "Drake" was wearing it thin already._ Without another word Kurt starts toward the door. Finn pulls up. "Stay here. Watch them?" I hear Rachel tell him. He catches on quickly. I run up to the now open door. _This should be fun._

I open the door and find an enraged Kurt and man. Drake. He's slightly taller and more built than myself with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. He'd be intimidating to the average bystander. _But not me._

"You really thought you could walk away from me! From us! You thought you could take OUR daughter from me!" He says advancing on Kurt. I move forward. A warning glare from Kurt stops me.

"I didn't walk away. I told you, one more slip up and we are done! What happens? I come home to a fire with MY baby inside! Where were you? Outside watching it burn!" Kurt bellows. It's enough to make me flinch.

"It was an accident!" Drake exclaims.

"Accident? Accident! Annabelle could be dead right now!" Kurt screams.

"But she's not." Drake points out.

"Because I ran back inside! A stranger had to help me save my baby who YOU should've been watching! She is first priority! Over everything!" Kurt hisses. _Damn he was scary._

"Over everything! That's the problem! Ever since YOU wanted her, WE have been having problems. I thought she would bring us together! She's TEARING us apart!" Drake states. Kurt shakes his head.

"You did that on your own. We ended when you struck me." Kurt says wrapping his arm around himself. I make out a quiver in his form.

"And we're back to THAT! It was an accident!" Drake is now standing in front of Kurt. It takes every bit of myself control to stay planted on the other side of the room.

"I'd NEVER hurt you baby. I love you." Drake says running the back of his hand against Kurt's cheek. He flinches. I snap.

"Dont touch him!" I spit. He looks at me and to my relief drops his hand. Kurt relaxes slightly before looking at me. His face a mixture of "_thanks_" and "_shut up_".

"And you are?" Drake hisses. _I don't like his voice. Its snide, wheezy. Or his face pinched features with a wide jawbone and beady eyes. Maybe, I just don't like **him**._

_"_Blaine Anderson. Responding unit for the unexplained house fire between 2nd and 3rd on Park Ave. Would you now anything about it?" I threaten walking closer.

"Is that a threat?" He barks. _He dodged. He knows something. _I shrug my shoulders. I'm now within punching distance. _How my hand clenches._

_"_I don't take well to strangers, especially those around my family." he slips an arm around Kurts waist. Kurt shudders and cries. _His back!_

"His back! You're hurting him!" I cry worried. The bastard tightens his grip pulling Kurt closer.

"He didn't say anything." He looks at Kurt. "Did you babe?" It would sound like concern but I hear the warning._ Kurts the puppet, Drake the master. _I feel sick.

"Please Drake. Let me go." He whimpers. _There's a double meaning behind those words. _Drake looks surprised! He looks from Kurt to me and back again. Anger sets in.

"Youre cheating on me!" He accuses Kurt. Kurt looks petrified. "No! Drake! I wouldnt ever-" A slap fills the room. _He. Did. Not._


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry about late update! I'm doing my best! This chapters...violent next one won't be though.

8  
Kurt POV- (WARNING: language)

I hold my stinging cheek. Another hit of many. I don't look at anyone, just the floor.

Drakes eyes narrowed and he forcefully grabbed my chin.  
"What did I-" his head jerked to the side and his hand was gone. I was froze. Blaine was standing in front of me. I couldn't make out what he was saying. One of his hands was on my shoulder the other cupping my cheek. Gentle, not rough. Blaine. It's Blaine telling me too...

"Breathe. Kurt. Breath. In. Out-" Breath? I'm not breathing! I stumble into him. He wraps his arms around me. Continuing to remind me how to breath.

What seems like forever, really a few minutes, I'm breathing. Blaine punched Drake! I look at the unconscious form of Drake. He's stirring.

"B-Blaine." I gasp. I HATE how weak I sound. He spins around. Him and Drake now nose-to-nose.

"Not cheating my ass." He hisses through a bloody nose. His eye already swelling. Damn Blaine!

I shake my head. He tries to go around Blaine. That doesn't go well.

"Back off." Blaine bites. Drake looks at him, stone cold glare. Then he looks at me.

"You can have him. He's nothing. Just damaged goods I thought worth my time. But he's just a bithcy little sl-" Blaine tackled him.

"No! Blaine!" I screech. They were rolling around punches and kicks flying. I tried to pull Drake off Blaine, who was in a chokehold, and was thrown back into the glass coffee table. It shattered. It hurt like hell.

Silence.

"Kurt!" That was Blaine.

I tried to move but there was pain in my back. MORE pain in my back.

Once again my vision is filled with Blaine.

"Can you move?" He asks.

"No" I whisper.

"Do you think there's glass in you?" He asks.

I testingly shimmy slightly.

"No" I say relieved. I just hit my back too hard.

"Ok, I'm going to get you up." He says. I hold back a string of objections. This would be fun. Not!

He gently places a hand under my back and I nearly cry. Not just for my beaten back but his hands HAD to have been scrapping against glass! He slides another hand under my legs. Wait, what? Then he lifts me bridal style. I squeak.  
"Blaine! "  
He turns and places me on the couch.  
I finally see what happened to Drake. _Finn_. He must have been outside and heard me. Thank god.

Blaine does a quick glance of my back and doesn't see any rips in my clothes or blood so I'm safe. _For now._

"Babe, I didn't me-" Drakes cut off.

"Shut up." Says BOTH Finn and Blaine.

"We could call the cops for assault." Finn says seething.

"No, it not worth it." I say. Cops meant questions. Questions I didn't want to answer. Blaine looked at me like I was crazy, Finn understood...kinda...

"I know you don't WANT to but you HAVE to!" Finn said in frustration. I glare.

"I don't have to do anything Finn! It's not worth the time and effort." I say walking to the guest room. It's amazing how it went from guest room to Belle's room.

Blaine POV-

Kurt walked out of the room. His shoulders slumped, head down and arm wrapped around his torso. Defeated.

"Just because Kurt isn't pressing charges means nothing. Come near him or Annabelle and I can't promise I'll be as nice." I threaten Drake. He only had multiple bruises, broken nose and black eye...I wish I'd done more. I on the other hand have a split lip and sore jaw. Nothing bad.

"You can't keep me away. They'll come running back. Just like last time. And once again it'll be Kurt and I. A firefighter bitch and football jackass wont change anything." The bastard said smugly. Kurt came back in with a duffle bag.

"Let's go." He pleaded. I nodded. Then the WORST possible thing that could happen, did. The front door opened. Rachel and Annabelle were back.

"Daddy!" Annabelle cried running toward Kurt. Drake intercepted her. Before anyone could move she was in his arms.

"Hello Ann." He said smirking at me. I wanted to rip her away as quick as possible.

"Annabelle.." Kurt said carefully.

"Daddy!" She shriek pulling away from Drake. He wouldn't let go.

"Dray, lemme go!" She laughed. She was the only one.

"Drake. Please." Kurt begged.

"If you want her, come get her." He challenged. I moved forward to have Kurt grab my arm. He went forward and stopped in front of Drake.

"Daddy! Dray lemme go!" Annabelle squirmed.

"Let her go Drake." Kurt said. Drake did. After he kissed her cheek, and Kurt's. Kurt remained a statue. He scooped up Annabelle and retreated back.

"Goodbye." Kurt said looking at Finn. He had the duffle on his shoulder and Annabelle on his hip. Then walked to the door.

"I'll find you. You know I will. Just like last time!" Drake threatened.

"And this time I won't be so nice." He spewed.

"Bye Drake." Kurt said not turning around. He walked out the door. I follow.


	9. Chapter 9

9  
**Kurt POV**

_I'll find you. _

_Just like last time._

Those words rang in his head. _Haunting. Taunting. _

I was saved from my thoughts by Annabelle.

"Daddy, Dray was mean again." She informed me.

"I know baby girl. You won't have to see him for a while now." I said kissing her forehead.

She snuggled closer.

"He's scary." She whispered. My heart clenched.

"I know baby girl. I won't let him get you. I promise." I vowed. _Drake was NOT taking my daughter. _

Blaine walked up and opened the door for me. I put Belle in her seat and fastened her in.

"Thank you." I say to Blaine. It had many meanings behind it.

"Anytime." He said. His mouth turned up slightly.

I hurried into the backseat before Blaine could object. He opened his mouth to protest. I stuck my toungue out childly before ducking into the seat.

He chuckled.

I looked at a already sleeping Belle. _I'm feeling tired myself_. I closed my eyes. And it went dark.

**Blaine POV**

I looked into the backseat and decided then that I had seen the CUTEST thing in the world.  
Kurt's head was tilted toward Annabelle's and Annabelle's toward him. Both their mouths slightly gaped open. _Adorable_. Not to mention Kurt's once sprayed hair was sticking up and fluffy. _I really want to run my fingers through it! __  
_  
Rachel joined us shortly. She had me take a picture of the sleeping duo in the back. I was more than happy to.

The ride was relatively quiet. The event that happened moments ago seemed to have stunned even Rachel silent. Until...

"So...you're a firefighter?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. We established that." I say jokingly.

"For how long?" She probed.

"About 2 maybe 3 years. It runs in the family. Before you ask, no. I do not have Dalmatian." I said amused. She laughed.

"Ok, wise guy. So what do you think about today?" She went straight to the point.

"Well...eventful would be an understatement. I met new people who I've grown fond of and like more than friends I've had for years." I say truthfully. She blushed.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about the fighting though." She said sheepishly.

"What's a crisis without some drama." I say somewhat avoiding the subject.

"It's beyond kind you're letting them stay with you." She says.

"Well my roommate left for a job in LA and my brother went to collage at Cali. So it's quiet and lonely. I'd be more than happy to have company. Whether it be for tonight, tomorrow, next week...they can stay for as long as they need." I ramble.

"Wow. Kurt seemed to have made an impression." She said with a knowing grin. I turn away.

"He's a nice guy. Great father. Who just needs a little help." I say to the window.

"It helps that he's hot though, right?" She pesters.

"Slow down Cupid, I met the guy 12 hours ago. Not mentioning the pshyco fiancé." I say.

"That's not a no!" She accuses.

"That's not a yes either." I mumble.

This was going to be a long car ride.

**30 minutes later-**

After joking and bickering I made a new best friend with one Rachel Berry.

We stumble out of the car. Finally at the station.

I regret leaving the car. Besides Rachel's pestering, it was an enjoyable ride. I tried to be as sneaky as possible in looking in the mirror to see the adorable people in the back. I'm sure I was caught a few times.

"Phone." Rachel says holding her hand out.

"I have to grab it out of my locker." I say sleepily.

"Then, go." She huffs.

"Someone's grouchy." Kurt's bed head appears from the car. Like I said, _ADORABLE_. Rachel glares.

"Sorry medusa." She snips. Kurt runs his fingers through the tangled mess of hair. _He looks hot for just waking up! Snap out of it!_

"I'm gonna go..." I say stumbling to the door. I unlock the door and head to the locker room.

*_Woah_* A newly awaken Annabelle gasps. I see her in the doorway. Her eyes glued to one of they many trucks.

"Someday I'll let you in one." I promise her.

"Really!" She screeches. I nod. She runs at me crashing into my legs while hugging them.

"Thank you!" She cries. I bend down and return her hug.

"Only if your daddy's fine with it." I tell her sternly.

"Only if daddy's fine with what?" Kurt asks leaning in the doorway. _If it isn't the man himself._

"Blaineys gonna let me go in a fir 'uck." She yawns.

"Not now angel. It's too late." Kurt says solemnly. He takes her into his arm.

"Maybe when you're not tired." He says.

"'Kay" she nods falling asleep.

"I've got my bag. Let's go." I say quietly. Kurt nods.

We walk back through the garage to the front. Rachel's half asleep against her car.

"You wanted my ph-" I stop as Rachel walks over and plucks my phone from my hands.

_Click, click, click_

"Now you have my number in case of emergency." She explains.

"Are you sure you just don't want to blab in my ear?" I shoot back. She gets a wicked grin as my phone chimes.

It's a text from an unknown number.

I glare at her wondering what it says.

I reluctantly open it.

It's the picture I took in the car of the two sleepy angels. I can't hold back a smile.

"Or we could be texting buddies..." Rachel smirked.

I nod. Words lost.

"Can we go? Annabelle's getting heavy." Kurt pleads.

"Ok. My car is just across the lot." I reassure.

"Bye Rach." Kurt calls already walking away.

"Bye Kurtie." She chuckles.

"Bye Belle." She adds.

"Bye Rachel Berry. It was nice meeting you." I bow jokingly.

She laughs. "Just...take care of them?" She begs.

"You have my word." I say sincerely.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls.

"That's my cue." I say walking away.

"Bye Blaine." Rachel hugs me.

I freeze before returning the hug.

"Bye" I say pulling away.

I walk over to sleepy Kurt and already sleeping Annabelle. We pile into my black car and drive the short way home.

**KURT POV**

We are at Blaine's house quickly. _I just got in the car!_ I groan when I see it's slightly past midnight. _It's been a long day.__  
_  
"Home sweet home." Blaine mutters unlocking the door.

I gasp.

_I feel like dorthoy from "the wizard of Oz" it's like a dream house!_ The walls are cream with dark wood paneling and hardwood floors.

I'm standing platform to the entrance of the living room. There's a leather couch and matching chairs with a large flat screen hanging on the wall.

"There's two guest rooms. One upstairs to your left at the end of the hall. Another right beside it on the right." Blaine explained.

I nod.

The stairs in front of me seem intimidating. _Luckily they're carpeted!_ The ones leading into the living room however...not so much. There's at least 15 carpeted steps or 4 in carpeted. 1 arm, 2 legs and many breakable bones._fun_

"Here." Blaine takes my sleeping child so I can take off my shoes.

"Thanks." I say rising.

"You can go first. I'll follow behind." He says. He's worried I'll fall. _At least he cares._

I carefully ascend the stairs. Each step a careful as he last. 15 steps later I'm at the top.

"There's a bathroom behind the door in front of you. Towel cabinet beside it." Blaine says behind me.

"Ok." I say weakly. _I'm exhausted_

I trudge to the first guest room he mentioned. _It's nice. _

Roomy with 4 red walls and an inviting queen bed. I practically fall on it.

_This feels amazing definitely theripudic. _

Moments later Belle stumbles in. We both fall asleep in our clothes cuddled together. Not even caring.

...

Blaine smiles as he closes the door.

...

SO SORRY for procrastinating! I've been busy with life...

btw I'm not sure how im doing POV now that they're practically living together! 1st may be difficult...


	10. Chapter 10

10

Kurt and Annabelle slept until noon the next morning. Blaine was doing hourly checkups on the sleeping duo. He justified this by telling himself it was for Kurt's health. Not so he could melt at the cuteness of father and daughter.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls.

"In here!" He calls from the kitchen.

Kurt stumbles into the room.

His hair in fluffy tuffs, hair rumpled and his eyes were bright.

"Sleep well?" Blaine asks.

"Yes. Thank you." Kurt yawns. In the process stretching and showing off a sliver of his pale stomach.

"May I take a shower?" Kurt asks sleepily.

Blaine's unresponsive. His knuckles turning white against his black coffee mug.

"Blaine?"

"Sorry! What was your question?" Blaine asks blushing faintly.

"Shower?" Kurt repeats.

"Sure! You don't have to ask. Towels are in closet beside the door." Blaine rambles.

"Thanks." Kurt says slowly. He leaves the room.

_get a grip_ Blaine tells himself.

"Blainey?" A little voice calls.

"In here." He calls softly.

Annabelle is next to stumble in. Like her father her clothes are wrinkled and hair just as untamed.

"Where daddy go?" She says wiping her eyes.

"Shower." He answers simply.

"Oh." She breaths.

"Are you hungry?" Blaine asks.  
She nods in response.

"Do you like pancakes?" He asks.  
She nods again.

"Would you like some?" He asks again.  
She shrugs. He take a that as a yes.

...  
**10 minutes later ****  
**  
Kurt returns to a mess.

Blaine and Annabelle are giggling as they throw flower at each other.

Blaine's kneeling as he puffs a cloud on Belle. She responds by grabbing an egg.

Before Kurt can speak she breaks it over his head coating his hair in slime.

"Annabelle Elizabeth Hummel!" Kurt yelps. His good hand on his hip.

They both freeze and look at Kurt. Then they burst laughing.

Kurt can't help but smile.

"I leave for ten minutes and find this." He laughs.

"She started it." Blaine pouts cutely. Pointing at a laughing Belle.

"No I didn't!" She giggles.

"Well I'm ending it." Kurt mock scolds.

"Spoil sport." Blaine mutters. Kurt shakes his head.

"Annabelle. You're COVERED in flower!" He sighs.

"Sorry daddy." She mumbles.

"It's okay." He relents.

"But let's clean you up." He adds.

"Okay." She skips over to him.

They leave for the bathroom.

Blaine cleans up the powder from the counters. There was a lot.

Finishing the pancakes that survived, he put his head under the sink faucet and tried to scrub the egg and flower out.

As he struggles, a clean Annabelle skips in, followed by a glowing Kurt.

"Need help?" He asks.

"I just can't get this egg out." He says faking a glare at Annabelle who bursts with giggles.

"Here." Kurt says turning the water back on. Blaine puts his head under as Kurt single handedly scrubs the gunk out.

_Mmmhhh _Blaine fails to hold a low moan.

"If someone didn't put so much gel in, this would be a whole lot easier." Kurt scolds.

"My hair's too curly for no gel." Blaine mumbles.

A few more minutes tick by before all the food is out.

"Thank you." Blaine says drying his hair with a towel Belle hands him.

"I'm a pro by now. After years of slushies you learn quickly." Kurt laughs, gently leaning on the counter.

"Slushies?" Blaine asks.

"Yea, High school. Best years of my life." Kurt says sarcastically.

"Sorry." Blaine says sincerely.

"It's nothing. What's done is done." Kurt shrugs off.

Something tells Blaine there's more to this story.

"Kurt-" Blaine starts.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Annabelle whines.

_Saved by the Belle_ Blaine thinks.

"Here darling." Blaine says putting two steaming pancakes on a plate.

They sit around the table.

Blaine and Annabelle inhaling pancakes as Kurt sips his coffee. He didn't want to make a fool of himself cutting pancakes with one hand.

"These are yummy." Belle moans.

"Of course they are!" Blaine responds cocky. Kurt shoots him an amused look.

Then his cell rings.

Kurt mumbles an apology before pulling it out.

*_Isabelle_* as in from Vogue.

"Shit!" Kurt yelps.

"Daddy! That's not a nice word!" Annabelle accuses.

Kurt ignores her.

"Isabelle! I am so sorry! I completely forgot to call you!" Kurt exclaims.

There's a long pause as she talks.

"I'm sorry I didn't call."

"I know."

"We're fine."

"Promise"

"A...friends"

"Yes"

"Okay"  
"Everything is in my office. I have everything filed and done. All Julie has to do is take the files and give them to you."

"Anyone you chose is fine."

"I'd prefer Santana and Brittany though."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"Love you too."

Kurt hangs up and drops his head in his hands. *_groans_*

"Isabelle?" Blaine asks carefully.

"Yea. Work. I forgot to call in and she found out from Rachel and...yea" Kurt finishes lamely.

"_The _Isabelle Wright! _Vogue _Isabelle Wright! She's your boss!" Blaine gasps.

Kurt blushes and smiles sheepishly.

"Actually, I'm hers" Kurt mumbles.

"What!" Blaine exclaims.

"I was promoted yesterday. She stepped down and recommended me. Now I have the office and she has the desk. Although we've always consulted so, not much has changed...what?"

"I have not only a well known fashion designer in my house but said designer is also _editor of Vogue_! Thee top fashion magazine in the _world_!" Blaine says baffled.

"I'm still the same guy as yesterday." Kurt mumbles.

"Only now I'm finding out more and I have to say, I'm intrigued." Blaine says stunned.

"Anything else I should know about you?" He wonders aloud.

Kurt ponders.

"Guess you'll have to stick around to find out." Kurt smiles mischievously. 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been so long! But this chapter kinda speeds this story along...btw I know NOTHING of how law works so bear with me...

11

It's been a week since the food fight and since the Hummels joined Blaine. Each day as joyous as the last. Then Rachel showed up on Blaine's doorstep. She was holding a packet for Kurt.

**Dear ,**

******In the regards of ******

**_Annabelle Elizabeth Hummel _****_  
_****_age 3 _****_  
_****  
****there has been a custody claim on ******

**_March 12,2015 6pm_******

**This claim has been made by my client ******

**_Drake Andrew Thomas_******

**You are to be at **

**360 Adams St. Brooklyn,NY **

**Kings County Courthouse**

******_April 23, 2015_******

**To state your case.******

**Best of Luck, ****  
****_Mark Lee Andrews_****  
****Andrews Law Association******

  
The living room was silent. Finn and Rachel were on the couch gaping at him while Blaine sat on the stairs nearby pale faced.

"H-he's trying to take Annabelle from me." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt-" Rachel tries reaching out to him.

"He's trying to take my daughter!" Kurt all but screams. He flings the papers away.

"We will fight back." Blaine reassures.

"With what?" Kurt says outraged.

"Kurt! It's not like we don't have the money!" Finn argues.

"Its not about money, Finn." Kurt says hollow.

"Then what?" Finn asked confused.

"My house burnt to the ground! I work all-day everyday, I can't even defend myself! How can I be trusted to protect and care for a child! Alone!" Kurt cried distraught.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are not alone." Rachel says sliding her hand into his.

"You have Rachel and I...and Blaine." Finn says.

"Annabelle isn't going anywhere." Blaine says confidently.

Kurt drops his head into his hands. He examins his knuckles and notices a tan line from his (once) engagement ring.

"He can't take her." Kurt whimpers.

"He won't." Finn puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy?" A little voice calls.

Annabelle was at the top of the staircase.

"What Angel?" He calls.

She slides down the stairs.

"Wats wrong?" She asks observing the adults around her.

"Nothing honey." He says faking a smile.

Annabelle ignores him and hugs him tightly.

Kurt feels tears leaking down his cheeks.

"I love you, daddy" she whispers.

"I love you, too" he whispers back kissing her hair.

Looking up there's a tear eyed Rachel tucked into Finn. And Blaine looking at him and Annabelle with something Kurt can't place. It was a mixture of protectiveness and determination.

Their eyes met and an understanding went between them.

Drake wasn't taking Annabelle.

2 hours later-

Everyone had finally went home. Or Finn and Rachel.

Kurt had been looking for a new house but couldn't find one perfect. He was in no hurry. And Blaine hadn't kicked them out. Yet.

Blaine had left to make them some tea. While Annabelle was asleep in bed.

Leaving Kurt alone in the living room.

"Here you go. A sweet tea with lemon." Blaine says proudly. Kurt can't help a small chuckle. Its amazing how much you learn about someone in only a week.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbles.  
"No problem," Blaine smiles.

A minute of awkward silence goes by.

"Want to watch a movie?" Blaine asks.

"Sure." Kurt says.

"Genre?" Blaine questions.

"A musical would be fine." Kurt says.

Blaine laughs.

"What?" Kurt asks slightly protective.

"Nothing. It's just- I was hoping you'd say that." He shrugs.

"Really?" Kurt wonders.

"Yea. I'm a music lover. As you could probably tell from my collection of music." He waves in gesture.

"Yea. I just didn't think when I said that." Kurt chuckles. It had been hard to ignore all the records, instruments and posters scattered around the house.

"I was in glee. Dalton Academy Warblers." He says proudly joining Kurt on the couch.

It's Kurt's turn to laugh.

"Warbler! That all-boys group with the god-awful uniforms?" Kurt laughs.

"Hey! I love my blazer!" Blaine whines.

"You probably still have it." Kurt jokes. Blaine looks away sheepishly.

"You do!" Kurt cries bursting into a fit of giggles. Blaine joins.

"How do you know what my blazer looks like?" Blaine gasps after their 10 minute laughing session.

"I was in McKinley Highs, New Directions." Kurt says.

"I also spied a bit around Dalton. I almost transferred." Kurt says quietly.

"Oh my god!" Blaine cries jumping off the couch.

"What? It was one time!" Kurt says in a little voice.

"No. Not that!" Blaine says a grin lighting his whole face.

"Then what?" Kurt asks.

_You think I'm pretty,__  
__Without any make up on.__  
__You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong.__  
__I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down._

Blaine sang dancing a familiar jig. Kurt understood.

_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy. _

_You brought me to life, now every_

_February, you'll be my valentine, valentine._

Kurt sang back.

_Let's go all the way tonight. _

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die, _

_you and I will be young forever._

Blaine chimes.

_You make me, _

_feel like I'm living a _

_teenage dream. _

_The way you turn me on _

_I can't sleep,_

_let's run away and _

_don't ever look back,_

_don't ever look back._

Kurt dances.

_My heart stops _

_when you look a me,_

_just one touch. _

_Now baby I believe,_

_this is real. _

_So take a chance and _

_don't ever look back,_

_don't ever look back!_

Blaine belts out.

_We drove to Cali__  
__And got drunk on the beach__  
__Got a motel and__  
__Built a fort out of sheets__  
__I finally found you__  
__My missing puzzle piece__  
__I'm complete_

Kurt puts a hand to his heart.

_Let's go all the way tonight__  
__No regrets, just love__  
__We can dance, until we die__  
__You and I, will be young forever_

Blaine says taking Kurt into his arms.

_You make me feel__  
__Like I'm livin' a__  
__Teenage dream__  
__The way you turn me on__  
__I can't sleep__  
__Let's run away and__  
__Don't ever look back,__  
__Don't ever look back___

_My heart stops__  
__When you look at me__  
__Just one touch__  
__Now baby I believe__  
__This is real__  
__So take a chance and__  
__Don't ever look back,__  
__Don't ever look back_

They sing together.

Suddenly Blaine's lips are against Kurt's.

Kurt kisses him back.

"It was you." They whisper simultaneously.

They smile against each others lips.

"I've been looking for you forever." Blaine says. Kurt replies in kiss.

"I hope you haven't been house shopping. Because I'm never letting you go again." Blaine says seriously resting his forehead against Kurt's.

"Don't worry. I'm never saying goodbye to you" Kurt says just as seriously.

They cuddle on the couch.

"Does this mean we are boyfriends?" Blaine asks as the movie starts.

Kurt kisses him.

"Yes. Defiant yes." Kurt smiles. 


	12. Chapter 12

**A month later-**

Kurt and Blaine grew closer. They went on dates, often play dates with Annabelle.

They were a family.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asks Kurt for the millionth time.

"Blaine, I'll never be ready. But I don't really have a choice, do I?" Kurt says rhetorically.

Blaine sighs.

"I know. It's just, today's important and we've all been stressing about it...I'm just worried about you." He says softly.

"I know. I appreciate the concern but I just need to get through this. There is no way Drake can take Belle from me." Kurt says confidently.

Blaine smiles and kisses his cheek. A now familiar feeling.

"Well then, let's go." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's hand and rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. Another custom Kurt loves.

"Okay." Kurt says following him through the building. His lawyer is waiting.

"This is just as we've rehearsed." She says encouragingly.

Kurt nods.

It's show time.

Kurt is first to be interviewed.

"Please state your name."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Why are we here today, Mr. Hummel?"

"My Ex-Fiancé is trying to claim custody of my daughter."

"Why should Mr. Thomas be illegible for this claim?"

"Because, Drake Thomas is abusive to myself and tried to kill my daughter. And I have proof."

The room goes silent.

"This is news to the court. Why wasn't this evidence reported earlier?"

"Because until today my lawyer never recieved results from a few tests. Then I needed time to go back through hospital reports, caused by Drake. I also have an fire expert available to report his quadrants findings."

"May I?" The judge asks gesturing towards the hospital reports Kurt's holding.

Kurt hands them over.

"It says you've had 3 different broken ribs, multiple broken arms, a few broken noses, multiple bruising both outer and inner...all this in the past three years correct?"

"C-correct." While read like that Kurt didn't realize how bad it really was.

Neither did anyone else by the pale enraged faces around him.

"And these were all caused by your fiancé?"

"Those were caused by an abusive relationship with Drake Thomas. I also have eye witnesses who can verify."

"Now, the information on an attempted murder?"

"Yes. I have a report and an fire expert who was on scene the night of the incident.

Blaine came into the room and took a chair beside Kurt.

"Please state your name."

"Blaine Devon Anderson"

"Mr. Anderson, there is discussion of findings that could be the difference between a mans freedom or life behind bars. A life is in your hands. Are you positive of your information?"

"I am."

"Then please, share."

"On February 23rd at 12:10am my squad received a report of a house fire between 3rd and Park. A white male, 5'3 matching Drake Thomas's description was sited outside. The witness says he was "Standing idly by, watching the house burn." This witness was Clara Forbes, a 50 year old widow across the street. Later, a young teenager, Breanna Dawson, a neighbor, claims that Mr. Thomas came "rushing out of the house before there as any smoke or signs of fire. We decided to investigate the fire. There was no faulty wiring, the stove was off, it was warm so heating was off, no signs of any candles...normal possibilities. So we began to suspect foul play. The "eye" of the fire was in a guest room beside young Annabelle Hummel. We found that room was being renovated. There were paint cans piled against the wall separating the two rooms. We found traces of nicotine, tar, and carbon monoxide, as well as formaldehyde, ammonia, hydrogen cyanide, arsenic...all found in a cigarette. This can conclude that a cigarette dropped on the flammable paint, would cause a fire. There is only one smoker in the house. Drake Thomas.

Kurt leaves the room. This was the first time he heard the results.

Drake tried to kill his daughter.

And he almost got away with it.


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt was in the restroom splashing water onto his face.

Hands wrap around his waist.

"Hey sexy, you know I always loved you in a suit." A voice Kurt hates so much whispers in his ear.

Kurt looks up slowly into the mirror.

"Drake." He hisses.

"Ooh, feisty! I like it." He was drunk.

"Then you're gonna love this." Kurt says turning around.

He lands a punch straight to Drakes jaw.

Drake holds his aching jaw in shock.

Kurt's not done there.

He continues landing punches wherever he can reach.

"You! Tried! To! Kill! My! Daughter!" He screams between each punch.

He doesn't stop until he's pulled away.

"Kurt! Kurt! Stop!" It's Blaine.

"You bastard! She's 3 YEARS OLD! What did she do to you!" Kurt struggles against Blaine's hold.

"She took you." Drake groans.

Kurt goes limp.

"You admit it? Y-you really did!" Kurt gasps.

"I thought that's what this beating was for," Drake stumbles up, "you already knew."

Kurt's eyes go wide.

"I knew, I never thought you'd admit it." Kurt says.

"He did. I heard everything." An officer who had entered with Blaine says.

"Drake Thomas, you are under arrest for child endangerment, attempted murder, assault and I'm sure we will find more." The officer says cuffing Drake.

0000000000000000000

_**They have a short trial.**_

_**Drake is found guilty on all charges.**_

_**His sentence adds up to life in prison.**_

_**Kurt gains sole custody of Annabelle.**_

_**They live with Blaine, officially.**_

_**Together they make a big happy family.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry I kinda wrapped up so quickly. I'm trying to finish all my past stories so I can move on to new ideas...I didn't realize how much I left unfinished :(

Read my new fanfic:

Mad World

Its a Kurtbastain fic (I know what you're thinking...EW! But it's kinda grown on me.) I didn't realize until now, it has Annabelle in it also :) well...Sylvia...same idea. Daddy Kurt and Mob boss Sebastain. Hope you check it out!


End file.
